Death and Rebirth
by Red Wings
Summary: Chapter Four of DnR. Read and Review please
1. First Phase: New Moon

Death and Rebirth

by Red Wings

A/N: This is my take on Hades' capture of the Goddess of Spring, Persephone, however, the main character will be a certain Goddess as a medium. There are lots of really great reads out there of Hades and Persephone. I've read The Goddess who Died by Gale, The Blooming of  Nights' Fever by Moonstone Tears, The myth of Kore and Hades by Amberlaine, and of course, Epitaph Empress by CrimsonFucshia! CrimsonFuchsia suggested the idea that I start this. I'd like to thank Mr. Chow, who proofreads my writing. Now, on with the fic!

_Italics_ indicate thoughts.

****** means scene change or a different event taking place.

            The racing chariots of Apollo and Artemis had long since graced the heavens, the sun sinking beneath the horizon, not to be seen until dawn rose. There were no stars in the sky, no clouds hovering over the Earth, just an omen of silence fell over the lands. The silver crescent had waned to a thinning silver before fading into the darkness of the sky. It was a moonless night.

            People said that it was when the moon was dark all kinds of dangers and evils prowled the night. It was a time when unseen forces roamed the land. Folks spoke of faceless demons and dangerous beasts and all sorts of vengeful creatures who stalked in the shadows. It was also a time when the souls of the dead wandered the Earth. This was reason enough to not stay out too late. 

            The howls of barking dogs haunted the night.

            Three hounds trotted besides a dark-robed figure, the hood concealing all but the middle of the face. The dark figure walked at a slow pace, taking long amounts of seconds before leading forward. The dogs gave a long howl. The robed figure stopped at a dusty road. The dogs waited, pawing the soil, sniffing, before snuffling impatiently at their masters' side. The figure nodded. Two of the dogs trotted close behind the figure, while one set the pace in front for the others to follow. 

            The long path was always the most lonely. At least with these hounds, the figure desired no other company. Not to show any favoritism, dogs were good company. They

were loyal and intelligent creatures and they were steadfast companions. 

            The leading hound in front stood with its nose pointed forward, sniffing the air. The shadowy figure stepped forward besides the hound, the other dogs faithfully drawing up the rear. A little boy was lying on the ground, unconscious. His face was pale, his body showing no sign of movement or breathing. The dark figure stood over the boy's body, then kneeled and reached out with a wrinkled, bony hand, touching his forehead. 

            At that moment, the boy opened his eyes, blinking. The robed figure stood up and stepped back to give the boy his space, as did the hounds. The boy got up, dusted himself off, then looked at the body on the ground behind him. His eyes widened at this. To assure that he was alive, his hands began patting his face, his chest,. He then saw the robed figure towering above him and the dogs, who sniffed around and sat on the ground. The boy looked down at his feet feeling afraid. What was to happen to him? He was just walking across the path to get to the other side of town, and then there was a rumbling, the next thing he saw was a huge cart, then nothing. 

            As the boy made his realizations, the robed figure offered him a wrinkled, gnarled hand in front of him. The boy looked up at the darkened figure. He couldn't discern anything about this person, as it was too dark to see anything. Maybe this person could lead him on the way back home. "Can you take me home?" he asked the hooded one in front of him. The figure nodded in reply, beckoning for him to take the hand. The boy took the figure's hand in his as they began to walk, the dogs returning to their original places.

            And so begins their journey for spiritual travel in the dark of the night. 

*************

            The moon was beginning to show a slice of silver in the sky again. The shadow figure's hounds looked up at the sky before turning their heads forward and trotting along. The nights have been long so the road seemed long, but then that came from the feeling of weariness and lack of concentration. The ache was what kept the dark figure going, the dogs looking up at their master with sincere concern and whined. The figure patted each of the dogs on their heads. The lead dog in front of the figure seemed to point with its nose thrust forward. 

            In front of them was a fork with three roads. One on the left, one in the middle, and one on the right. Such choices would have confused and dumbfouned any mortal. It was dangerous to be wandering the crossroads at night, especially on moonless nights. The risk lied in the path ahead, not which road was chosen. That was where unseen dangers would be able to come out, when one could not see what was there. 

           The figure gave no sign of confusion or fear. It was just the sort of thing that appeared after the long journey on Earth. The dogs put their noses on the ground, each sniffing a different path. One dog went back to their master, looking up at the figure through ruby red eyes. The other two waited and watched as the other communed with the dark figure. A howl rang through the hollow darkness, and the dog led the way in front for the figure and the two others. The dog trotted on the middle road as the others followed.

            A groan came from the earth as it cracked and split open in front of the figure and the hounds. They stepped forward to the crack in the earth, disappearing into the crack without a trace.

            In the bowels of the earth, a river ran through the end of the cave. A long, small boat was being paddled towards the figure and the hounds. The one who rowed the boat was a skeleton of a man, with a hollow face and bony fingers. The figure and the dogs stepped onto the boat without quailing in fear or horror by the Underworld's ferryman, Charon. 

            Charon stared at the mysterious person, as the dogs sat around the figure, trying to get comfortable. He held out a bony hand in front of the figure. The figure responded by sitting up more erectly. He looked at his hand, in the bones of his palm, a golden coin lay shining brilliantly in the pitch black. He nodded, satisfied with the token, then paddled painstakingly through the murky waters. 

*************

            The dark-clad figure got off the boat, nodding a silent appreciation to the ferryman. He nodded back, then paddled back through the river's course once again. 

            The figure looked up at the dark splendor of Hades' castle. Although it wasn't home, the figure ascended towards the flight of stairs. The climb was difficult, as having been through so many days travelling the Earth to do the work required of her. Just because the castle was grand didn't mean it was ever easy.

            Coming up the steps, she felt a different presence, in Hades' castle. Not a cold, dark aura like her brother's, but one of warmth and light. _Interesting to know that there was another inhabitant in Hades who wasn't dead. _

            Soundlessly, she walked with sweeping steps through the hall. For most others, it was impossible to get into Hades' domain without having to face the guardian beast, Cerberus. The three-headed dog guarded the doors to Hades with a fierce loyalty that others saw not the great wisdom it had. Cerberus sensed everything and anything that entered Hades, usually acknowledging whoever came with a gutteral growl. However, slipping by Cerberus with magic had its advantages. 

            She stopped in the middle of the hallway, her form sinking through the marble floor. 

            The dark room was dreary and cold. Large pillars lined on each side of the room. Sitting in a large, majestic throne was the Ruler of the Underworld, God of the Dead and of Wealth, Hades. His hair dark and slick back, with a high nose, firm chin and pale skin, he was like the shades of the Underworld as well. He sat as a grand statue in his throne of gray slab. His eyes of icy blue held no expression as he saw a figure swathed in dark robes materialize from the floor of his throne room.

            There was not just one throne, but two. Another one besides Hades. So she was right after all. 

            "Lord Hades, " spoke the robed figure in front of him. The shuffling of her robes was faint, as she bowed courteously to the King of the Underworld.

            It seemed like a gesture of etiquette and utmost respect from the least observant. However, Hades knew plain respect from mock flattery. From presiding over the souls of the dead, a good judge would know the difference, however slight. 

            "At ease," Hades said.

            The robed figure stood up straight. 

            "To what degree do I owe you this fair audience, Lord Hades?" asked the shadowed figure.

            "It is you whom I least expect an audience from. But enough chatter. Let us proceed to the banquet hall," replied Hades coolly.

            With a deft, graceful gesture of his hand, the setting changed from the main throne room to the banquet room with a table filled with divine morsels of food. Candles were the only source of light in the room, however dim. It was what Hades had preferred. Too much light was a disturbance to him. The robed figure sat down in a large ebony chair across from Hades as  he took the chair opposite the figure's side.

            "What a lovely banquet you have prepared, my lord. "

            Her constant idle chatter irritated him. She was sly and often beating around the bush. As if she were playing with him, like cat and mouse. She loved playing the role of the dark, mysterious stranger, but she was no stranger as he was no mouse. He knew too much about her for her to have to disguise herself as such.

            "Cast aside those robes of yours. Do you think I do not know who you are?"

            The figure seemed to bend slightly at this. Her shoulders shook as her hands gripped the arms of the ebony chair she sat in. Standing up, a hand clutched at the shoulder, she discarded her robes with the flick of her fingers. Midnight laughter rung throughout the room as she held a dainty hand over her lips.

            "You are such one to ruin my fun, Lord Hades! How serious you always are! How very much like you, my brother." 

            Hades' expression remained indifferent. "As you are always one with such inconspicuous disguises, Hekate. Your humor is not one of your better virtues."

            Standing in front of Hades was Hekate, Goddess of the Dark Moon. Like her divine brother, her skin was as pale and smooth as ivory. Her face was a lovely oval with slim eyebrows. Long, dark tresses fell down her slim back and shoulders, framing her beautiful face. She had dark eyes, as dark as a doe's, fringed with thick eyelashes. She wore only a simple, dark gown that flowed as she swept the marble floor, the gown clinging to her slender waist and breasts. She stood tall and proud, every inch of her Goddess, Invincible Queen of the Cosmos, of Rebirth and Eloquence. She sat down in her chair, facing her brother. Fanning herself, she sighed languidly.

            "How have you fared so far, my brother? Tell me, have you missed me?" she asked excitedly. It seemed she was eager to know something. She always asked this of him, since she was his sister.

            "As much as the shades miss their lives on the Upper World, sister." Not to be sardonic, but she did bring some color into his immortal life. She was his only companion in the Underworld who was not a shadow servant or guardian beast. Her little jests and teases and attempts to make him crack from his impassive mask did amuse him. She had as much power as he did; and like him, she never visited Olympus, although she was a Goddess of great importance. 

            Hekate clasped her long fingers together in delighted interest. "How lovely! You must tell me how you have fared." In her hand, she held a glass of red  wine. She had not yet sampled any foods on the table of the banquet room. Not that she was hungry, she was a Goddess! Why would she act like a greedy wretch. Not that eating the food would do any harm. She was bound to Hades already, by duty and law. Also, she came to visit her brother, even though she rarely came to his castle. 

           Hades shook his head. "Nay, tell me of your account, sister. " Usually, she came to the Underworld to her own cave. Visits such as these were scarce on her part, so why now? She was on to something, and he knew it. Not that Hades would not let her see to it, since she has most likely seen who was here. Her moves were calculated. She just watched, but did not touch. _That was the way she was, Lord Hades thought. _

            Despite the dimly lit room, Hekate's dark eyes gleamed. "Oh, surely you already know. The spirits I encountered had left the Upperworld without so much as a proper burial. Some had been murdered, one child had been run over by a wheel barrow! How crude it is, but that is the reality that is life. " A pause. She lifted the wineglass, scrutinizing the ruby crimson within the glass. "Then there are some who were lost on the way on the crossroads. How lost they seemed! For surely, it is known that it is most unwise to walk the roads on such dark nights. " The corners of her lips curled into a half smile. "That is why I am there. To help them not get lost. " She paused again, looking up at Hades. "Now, tell me of your account, dear brother. It is has been quite a since we have last spoken with each other. " 

            He was quite annoyed with her ability to keep such ulterior motives to herself. He sighed, ice blue eyes meeting her dark, glinting eyes. "Why are you really here, sister?"

            She played with the wineglass in between her fingers idly. A soft, low chuckle came from her lips. "Why, I came to see you, my brother, you!" As she laughed in a low, dark tone, she felt another train of thought in the room. The aura of warmth and light emanated strongly was felt as a fierce, glowing force through the darkness of Hades' domain. The Dark Goddess smiled the smile of a cat, secretive and coy.

            Raising her wine glass in front of her, she toasted "To you, Lord Hades, and your world of wealth." Her hand hovered in midair, unwavering. "Long live the King." With that, she lowered the brim to her lips to drink.

            "Do not drink that!" cried the shrill voice of a young girl. The girl rushed to Hekate's side and smacked the glass out of her hands, the echo of shattering glass ringing throughout the room.

           Hekate turned to face the girl who had so boldly made a move to stop her from drinking the wine of the Underworld. _So this was the one who was hiding behind the pillars._ She was certainly young, a child, in fact, with the body and curves of an adult. Brown, chestnut waves of hair flowed down her shoulders. Her cheeks were rosy, nose elfin, skin that was pale, but not as pale as Hekate's. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald of green meadows. She was but a maiden, Hekate observed. The Goddess of the Waning Moon looked at the girl with a merry look on her face, as though the two had just shared a jest. 

            "Well met, Daughter of the Spring."


	2. Dark Goddess

Death and Rebirth

First phase

A/N: So now you all know that this fic will be from Hekate's pov. I was really surprised to fine there weren't really much fics about her on the net, which is why I've started this. The title is as it is because I wanted to portray Hades' and Hekate's relationship. Much as I like Hades, I admire and idolize Hekate even more. Enjoy!

Hades was surprised his sister had come to visit him, but he hid that well from her. What surprised and shocked him was that Persephone had been in the room with them. It was careless and stupid of him to have not realized she was there. How could he not sense her?

            Then there was Hekate, who had appeared without warning into his throneroom. Cerberus, his faithful, three-headed guardian, was alert to anything and anyone within the realm of Hades. But then, Hekate was adept within the range of magic. Of course she would have used magic to get inside the castle! Oh, how thoughtless of him. Hekate was here to see Persephon, his Queen. She had staged that little act and executed it perfectly. That accursed little witch.

            But then there were the two Goddesses who faced each other, Hekate, with an amused look on her face, and Persephone, who seemed to be quite flushed at her own actions.

            "Lord Hades, it would be best that we go to the throne room to discuss this, shall we?"

            The voice of the strange woman made Persephone jump. She looked at Lord Hades, who was looking at the woman with sharp, piercing eyes of blue.

            His lips in a thin line, Hades gave her a hard look to chide her actions. She did nothing, her gaze set on the dark lord with a mirthful smile on her lips. It was as if she were taunting him! And in front of Persephone, no less! Hades stood up and sauntered towards the end of the room between Hekate and Persephone, a large door edged with silver appearing in front of them. The door opened in a slow arc. Hades drifted through. Hekate strode after him as Persephone followed suite.

            They were now in the main chamber of Hades' castle. The air was stagnant and cold, but the the tension between the immortals seemed to make the air crackle. The only one who was taking pleasure in all of this was Hekate, who strode ahead of the Dark Lord and the Goddess of Spring for the impending confrontation about to take place. She had not bothered to glance at the young Goddess, though she did feel the maiden's green eyes lingering on her in curiosity.

            It was the maiden Goddess who spoke first. "Forgive me for being so crass, but who might you be?"

            "It would only be rude if you never asked me at all, Lady Persephone."

            The Spring Goddess' eyes widened at the mention of her name. _What, did she not recall that she had called her 'Daughter of the Spring'?, thought Hekate amusedly. Maybe not. Well, it was time for getting acquainted with the young Goddess._

            "I am the Goddess of Death and Rebirth, Hekate. I serve to help bring souls find their way to the next life."

            The young maiden's brow knitted. "Mother never said anything about you."

            "Oh, she did not, did she?" inquired Hekate with a quirk in her tone. "It seems she did not deem me to be a very interesting subject, is that not correct, your Majesty?" How amusing, thought Hekate. Demeter did not tell her daughter about life and death, although she lived it everyday, tending to the cornstalks and the fields in the land above. She laughed darkly at this cynical turn of thought.

            "I am sorry, I did not intend to be so blunt, " apologized Persephone.

            _The girl was apologizing for not knowing about me? It is futile. Hekate shook her dark head, waving her hand dismissively at the apology. "Demeter is one of the many immortals who do not know me. Very few of the Gods and Goddesses you know know about me." The corners of her lips turned upwards. "Not even Athena herself for all her wisdom cannot understand me."_

            Persephone was dumbfounded at the statement said. Hekate smirked. "Except, you know, my dear brother here." Hades glowered at her, annoyed, most likely. "Forgive the late introduction, Persephone, by my sister here can be most intrusive whenever she wants something of me."

            Hekate put a hand over her bosm in a theatrical show of hurt. "Oh, do forgive me, brother Hades, for setting foot inside your castle and attending to my duties and wanting to visit you." It was true, she did want to see Hades on whim. It was by chance that she happened by the daughter of Demeter, really. She had to improvise to actually see Persephone. So her brother had taken a Queen. Why did he not tell her sooner?

            Perfectly puzzled by this, she turned to Hades. "Why did you not invite me to your wedding?" She asked this with a growing smile. She asked to show her curiosity, however, it was more of a question of herself and her brother. A tinge of hurt lay behind her mask of smirking deception.

            She had hit a critical point, but it was obvious. "Surely you have already known it, sister, " came his pointed answer. After all, she was a seeress! She must have foreseen this. She lived here in the Underworld, she would have known.

            Hekate  pursed her lips together. "Ah yes, the crowds chanting 'Queen' echoing all through the Land of the Dead. Still, you should have invited me. After all, are we not brother and sister of the heart?"

Hades rolled his eyes. "There is no other who is my sibling in heart, you know that."

            Satisfied, Hekate smiled. "Well, that was interesting," she said. She turned to Persephone. She wore a dress that was dark and adorned with jewels. Very elaborate, brother. Persephone looked beautiful, but she looked more like a doll in the wrong clothing. "I guess I am the last to bestow you with a gift, Lady Persephone."

            Lifting her long, slender arm, Hekate pointed her forefinger towards the Spring Goddess.

            "No, please, I do not want any gifts, I—" but it had already begun. Dark, swirling shadows gyrated upwards around Persephone's body. Hades' eyes widened slightly, but enough for Hekate to see the change in him. The Goddess of Spring shielded her eyes by her arms. Hekate just stood there with her arm outstretched, working her magic.

            The shadows dispersed as quickly as they had came, bursting outwards in a sparkle of glittering stars. Gazing down at her body, the young Goddess let her arms down. It was a soft, pale lavender dress of silken simplicity. It was nothing short of beautiful, yet remained anything but mundane. Her chestnut brown waves were adorned with little starbursts of violets and blue, accentuating her gown. She blinked, looking at the dark Goddess.

            "That gown did not suit you."

            "What are you saying, sister? The gown she had on before was beautiful upon her," Hades said.

            "What do you speak of, brother? Anyone else would have looked fine in that gown. I would have looked marvelous."

            Hades' eyes narrowed.

            "It was only in jest…" Hekate scoffed. She looked at the maiden Goddess, who seemed to be gaping at her. A wicked gleam flickered in her dark eyes.

            "Speak not your thoughts aloud, Daughter of the Spring, " said the amused Hekate, putting a slender white finger, over her lips.

            She heard the young maiden gasp in surprise. Hekate then turned to face her brother. Her dark eyes locked gazes with his eyes of ice blue. _Let us speak about this while Persephone is in her chambers. He titled his head down slightly, an imperceptible nod. __So be it. Do come to the main chamber after Persephone is asleep. With that, the dark Goddess took a few steps down the throne room before turning to the Lord and Lady of the Underworld, and bowed her dark head for a moment. "By your leave, your Majesties…" then she turned and strode down the hall._

***********

            "Good evening, my lord." Hekate was usually the first to strike up a conversation, though both immortals were taciturn.

            "How do you know it is evening?"

            "Oh, but of course. I forget this is the Underworld, where night rules supreme. I beg pardon, Lord Hades."

            "So you are here…because?" She had wanted to talk, so they would talk. He was a bit wary of what she wanted to talk about, especially when she already knew. There was no point in bringing up something that was long past.

            "The lady Persephone. I never once suspected nor foreseen that such a Goddess would dare travel to the Underworld so willingly, _say_, for me." Her expression beheld amusement, behind that amusement lay a grave seriousness. Perhaps she was mocking her own surprise. He heard the wryness in her tone. She wanted answers. Though a powerful divinator, Hekate knew not the reason _why. So, there are some things the lady of the Darkness does not know_, he thought cynically.

            "You know she did not come here of her free will. I will not lie."

            "Then? If she did not come here of her own free will….?" Her tone turned silky, gliding like satin over his harsh blunt answer.

            "You know what happened."

            "Not prepared to tell me by your own tongue, brother? I am asking you _why."_

            "I fell in love with her."

            His answer hung in the air, pregnant with tension. Hekate closed her eyes. Hades captured the Daughter of Spring because he fell in love with her. How he found her she did not have to fall into prophetic vision. But this? What is it about Lady Persephone that melted her brother's cold heart? How did she do it? It was very interesting. Stealing her brother's heart from him to come up from the Underworld and take her as his bride.

            "What of the lady Demeter? What did she say to this?"

            Hades stiffened at this. "She did not approve." In other words, he had just taken Persephone without her mother's consent.

            "Persephone must miss her mother."

            "I know."

"She cannot be forced to love you."

            "I know." Yet his sister's words hurt.

            "Neither can you tread the path of gold delusion."

            "….."

            "She must despise you."

            "I know." Her words cut through him, even though her tone was not sharp. But was it necessary to throw the harsh truth into his face?

            "Surely, her mother must feel terrible."

            Hades knew the bodn between Demeter and Persephone was a strong, clear bond. He had severed that bond by his own cruel sword, making Persephone feel so weak and sad. She was not strong without her mother. She was her mother's lifeline and her mother was hers. She missed her mother terribly, he heard her cries echo from her chamber.

            "How long will you keep this up?"

            "What? Are you saying that I should return her?"

            "I did not say that."

            "That if I do not, you will force my hand?"

            "Do not twist my words, brother."

            "You will tell Demeter of where she is?"

            "I have no intention of getting involved in such affairs do not concern me. I am a busy Goddess.

            "Do I disgust you?"

            "What?"

            "You heard me. Do I disgust you, that I have kidnapped Persephone and made her Queen?"

Her black eyes turned flinty. The irony in his tone scoffed at her. "Do not speak to me like that. Being crowned Queen and being granted with riches is a a wonderful thing, brother, do not think I judge you falsely. However, it is unjust that you forced a ceremony upon her that she did nto want herself. The most beautiful jewels and treasures will not win her heart. Instead, you will have only earned more wounds to your own."

            The sarcasm in her tone was unbearable. Yet, she was so right. It was true. He had tried so hard, but only had gotten hurt. Now his sister, his own sister! She had inflicted the very wounds upon his heart that Persephone had done before. He had not expected her to choose sides, she was as impartial as he, and yet…

            "To be loved is to have all the riches and treasures of the world. To love will bring you pain."

            But he couldn't give up on love…

            "How selfish you have become."

            He met her gaze levelly. "So you say I am selfish for loving?"

            Her dark eyes shone softly. "It is the most selfish desires that make people the most happy. And there is nothing wrong with wanting to be happy."

            "Harken, the Goddess speaks."

            "Your secret is safe with me."

            "Is that so?"

            "Do you doubt me?"

            "I do not."

            "And brother?"

            "Yes?"

            "I do not think you are disgusting. You would never disgust me."

            "Though you think my actions are unjust."

            "That is because they are."

            "Is there any difference?"

            "The difference is that while I think your actions are wrong, I do not rebuke you in any way. You are still my brother."

            "Still, what does being your brother have to do with not rebuking me?"

            She gave him a sharp look. "I do not despise you. "I despise your actions."

            "I despise the way you struck me with the fist of truth."

            "And you despise me?"

            "I never would, only your words."

            "Is there any reason you question me like this?"

            "Only the way you have been interrogating me."

            "So it is in retribution."

            "Sister, you make me as hunched and tired as an old crone."


	3. The Witch's Forewarning

Death and Rebirth

The Witch's Forewarning

A/N: I know its been a while, but I've been through a major ailment of writer's block and lack of inspiration. I've also been pondering my writing style. Writing is a form of communication, and shouldn't be read for the prettiness of words. The purpose of writing this fic is to tell my version of the Hades/Persephone myth. And here you have it. Read and review, please!

It was believed that in the dark recesses of the Underworld, there lived a witch huddled in a small, dim cave. In the cave, there was a round, wooden table sat to one side, with a short stool next to it. A torch made the cave glow with orange light. In the middle of the table sat a deck of cards.  The cave itself was not just out there for any shade to venture to, for even if they got near, they would not have been able to see it, nor enter. If one did manage to find themselves near it, a mist would spring up and a path would make itself clear. The witch was not without her wits.

            The witch was very powerful herself. She was able to concoct potions, brews and antidotes and take on different forms. She tended to people and pointed them to where the right path was, and at times, if the need was great, lead them to where they were supposed to go if they did not know. She had gazed into the stars in the sky during her time Above and saw changes that would bring about events in the world to come. She watched the moon as it waxed and waned, and with it, she changed as well. She could whisper into the deepest recesses of one's conciousness, even in dreams. She is the one who goes down into the deepest Dark and holds forth the Light, thus guiding souls to their journey into the Underworld.         

            She stepped forward and sat on the stool next to the table. She thought of the events in her brother's domain not too long before, a slight frown marring her smooth face. She thought about him and his new wife, the Queen. At this thought, she bristled. The girl had not done anything wrong, yet she aroused the Witch-goddess' contempt just by her very existence! However, it was not the girl's fault she knew nothing. She was innocent. If there was anyone to blame, it was her brother. The love-forlorn, romantic fool! Yes, she was holding spiteful contempt for her brother, not his bride. 

            Well, at least he is nothing like that wife-cheating, lust-driven, womanizing King of the Gods, she thought ruefully. This helped calm the Goddess to some extent. She realized she had been shuffling her cards in her hand quite absentmindedly while she was thinking. She already knew what she wanted, she had already been doing it. She cut the deck several times then laid four cards before her. Closing her eyes a moment, she flipped over the first card.

            A round wheel with wooden spokes appeared on the face of the card. The Wheel of Fortune. A renewed sense for love and beauty. Good fortune. The dark goddess pondered upon the first card. Did her brother ever feel like this? But he has, upon meeting the Goddess of Spring. And the young goddess, as usual, would likely to have been dancing the way a flower flows upon a breeze. With her earth brown curls and emerald green eyes, a happy smile lighting her features, her brother would have been likely more than infatuated. Typical, typical…she thought, until turning over the second card. Death. Ah, but of course. Her brother happened. Literally. A drastic change had occurred when Death arose from below and took the spring maiden. Changes were not to be taken lightly, since the earth had been attended to constantly by the Lady of the Harvest and her daughter, Goddess of Spring. Now that was a different story. She flipped the next card face front. The Tower. The feeling of being overwhelmed by one's emotions. Being oppressed would make one feel that way. Having one's light taken away, for instance…both mother and daughter were plunged within darkness. The torch burned an orange-yellow, casting long shadows within the cave. Closing her eyes, the dark goddess could hear the echo of weeping from Hades' castle. The girl hadn't moved from her spot. The witch took it to be the same with the young maiden's mother Above. But then, a mother would always go to search for her child. Seeing through half-lidded eyes, she flipped the final card over. The Chariot. Moving constantly with controlled progress. A transition into a new phase of life. 

            She looked at the cards placed before her. These all indicated a great change, just as the witch had known. The reading had just confirmed her deductions. The last card, though…from fortune to death to confusion to movement? She looked at each card, making mental notes of what each represented, but at the same time, frowning deeply. Change was not so readily accepted, often fought at first with great struggle. She knew that very well, especially when such intense emotions were at play. 

            However, change cannot be stopped. Just as the last card indicated, change was constantly moving. From being high above to being brought down below, from stillness there would always be movement. Things could not keep stagnant forever. 

            Would the young goddess accept her fate with honor and dignity? Would she preside over Hades alongside her brother forevermore? Would she take her rightful place as Queen?

            The torch of the cave wavered. It looked as though it would go out, just a little breeze or a simple snap of the goddess's fingers would do-----

            The bright orange flame returned to place, burning brightly ever more.

***********

            Hades, Lord of the Underworld, was seated upon a gilded chair, across Hekate, Goddess of the Dark Moon. She had come yet again at a time when he was unattended. He greeted her courteously.

            "You come at a time most convenient as before, Lady. Will you be making a habit of it?"

            The corners of her lips curved upwards ever so slightly. "It has been quite a while I have not heard your voice so jesting, Lord Hades. If it helps to bring out the good in you, and so much the better, I will humor you."

            "I know my sister has not come here to exchange jests. Surely, you have come to tell me something. What is it?"

            She was quiet at first, with that self-contained look of hers when she was thinking. Of course, it was something of importance, if she got like this. Finally, she spoke. "It is about your actions, so to speak. I have done a card reading and I see what the Fates have begun to weave----"

            "This again? I thought we have already discussed this, Hekate."

            "We did, but I have seen that there are to be many changes in the future because of what you have set in motion." She spoke calmly, composed.

            "And you said you did not rebuke me for it!" He spoke in a clipped tone.

            "I said I did not, but if you will let me finish, this will go rather quick!" she snapped. Hades grimaced, but let her continue. He knew what she was going to tell him was about his taking Persephone and how careless he was in doing so. She was not a divinator for nothing.

            "Now as I was saying, your actions have set changes that will come in time in the world Above." She paused. Hades knew this part to be intended. It made her seem cryptic and eerie, but that didn't scare him. She was only his sister. "Hard and harsh changes. Because of you, death will descend upon the land swift and sure. Without the Spring Maiden, the land will suffer ruined crops and droughts. And I doubt it not that the Twelve Gods of Olympus will allow this to happen, especially their leader." 

            Now it was Hades' turn to think. What his sister said was true; Zeus would not allow this. How long would it take them to find out? Not long, he wagered. Not as long as his Grain sister loved Persephone. But he loved her too. Which was why he had to take her to his home and make her his bride and Queen. He did not want to give her up, she who was the only good thing in his dreadful and lonely life. His sister was another, but Hekate was a solitary figure, and she liked it that way, not bound to anyone man nor God. She was complex within herself.

            "What say you, my lord? I did not come here to just give you counsel. What will you do about it?"

            The Dark Lord looked up at Hekate. It seemed that her smile was coy and her eyes gleaming. He said "I will not give her up. They will have to take her from me. And how can they? She is Queen here. We have already been married, and by Hera, whom the laws of marriage are a sacrilege, I know she feels the same way as well."

            "Very astute. However, will she feel the same if she hears how you two have come to be married? You miss the finer points of my reading, my lord." She knew he had meant it to be so. She nearly spat in disgust when he said the word 'marriage', but hid that well. Why must he be so blind? Would he wage war over something so insignificant? The girl was such a dainty maiden, who, Hekate knew, did not want to be with her brother. She was a just a little child, crying for her mother. She did not want to be queen. She was denying her fate, just as her brother was…

This was all his fault! If he had only just kept to his own affairs, he needn't be so stubborn! He could've spared both siblings a lifetime of grief if he hadn't gone up There…

            He shook his head, only saying "I will not let them take her. That is final."

            Her fingers dug painfully into her palm. "And what if they come here? Do not expect me to heed you! I must lay aside my pride, and you, yes, even you must lay down your pride to the Fates' ways----"

            "Hush, say no more! I will not hear it. Their quarrel is with me, not you, sister. Fear not. What will be, will be. It is the only thing we can allow. Let it be, and worry no more of this. " He spoke quietly, gently almost, that it made her choke back her words. She could not speak like this, so she waited a moment to clear her throat.

            "My lord King and brother, what would you want me to do? I can show you another reading so that you know what to do when the time comes…"

            "Nay. I told you not to speak of it no more. I command you." He ordered her, and she was silent. Even she had to obey him, as he was the Lord of this realm.

            She stood up and dipped him a polite curtsy, said him a reverance. "If you will excuse me, my lord. " She left.

**********

            Once again, Hekate wandered through the halls of the castle after a brief audience with Hades, Lord of the Dead. She had been cut off again by her brother, wanting not to listen to her forewarnings. As she went through the spacious hall of doom and gloom, she thought of the one he was so willing to risk the wrath of the Gods. That little maiden! How had she come about to enchant her brother so? Hekate had come to suspect that Hades' bride knew little close to nothing about what occurred behind closed doors after marriage. That is, if they had ever gotten to that point, she thought bitterly. Nay, the Goddess of Death and Rebirth was not interested in what had happened between a husband and wife. Especially not their nightly endeavors. Her primary concerns were leading others down the many twists and turns of life and the well-being of others' souls. And indeed, it was their souls that she was concerned about. Hades may oversee all souls, but what about his own?

Just as she passed a tall, marble column, she sensed a presence of light. It was a warm, tingly feeling that seemed to fill the hall with brightness. No wonder the shadows were so attracted to her. The girl's aura was enticing; it was like having a large group of hungry hounds attack a scrap of meat. Now this was not a good way to describe this (if she were to tell her brother), but under the circumstances, Hekate thought she couldn't have made a more fit description. After all, she couldn't even dismiss the shadows! She was not bending knee to some convent flower who could not carry out a single order. 

            Turning her head to the side, she spoke. "My dear, would you kindly step out from yonder column so that I can see you?"

            There was a faint gasp of surprise, then, stepping from behind the column, pale cheeks flushed pink, was the Goddess of Spring and bride of Hades, Persephone.


	4. Spring's lament

Death and Rebirth

In the dimly lit hall, Persephone had tiptoed from her chamber due to sleeplessness and rousing curiosity. She had wondered what would happen now that she was in the Underworld, residing with the Lord Hades. She bit her lower lip. She did not dare approach him, nor did she want to reign by his side as Queen. Why would she want to be queen of such a dreadful, frightening place such as the Land of the Dead? She just wanted to live in peace and security in the arms of her loving mother, dance forever under the warm rays of Helios, just as the daughter of the Lady of the Harvest. She could have done more, but her mother insisted that it was alright, that she would take care of everything.

How she wished her mother would come and take her away from this awful place! She would set things right. She always did. But now, her mother was not here. Without her mother, she was nothing but a withered flower. Her lifeline severed, she lay in her chamber like an empty shell. She might as well have died. But she couldn't, when she could not see her mother. Her mother would give up hope, and what good would that do? For that she must stay alive, so her mother could find her.

And yet, how she wanted desparately to drown herself in the River Styx. She was without her mother, her dearest loved one and lifeline, without hope of ever seeing her home again, married to Lord Hades, who was so terrible and cruel to seize her and thrust her into this dark abode where she could not see the sun, nor the moon. He was kind to her and left her alone, which Persephone was ever relieved and grateful. He had told her how lonely and terrible a burden to be alone, and that he loved her ever since he laid eyes on her, apologized for his brash behavior and manner in which he took her with great sincerity. What he had done was horrible, though. It was something not so easily forgiven.

Persephone had been taught that the Dark Lord ruled alone in the world Below, and it was true from what he had said. What she didn't know was that the Lord Hades had other company than the shades when she had came upon the Dark Lord in the dining hall. She hadn't realized she had stepped through a shifting door that lead to another place entirely. She just wanted to leave her room for a moment, as she was walking down the hall, when suddenly, a door appeared. It was the expansive chamber which she had dined in after the wedding ceremony. She shuddered at this. When she glanced across the chamber, she saw the pale, ghostly appearance of Hades. She had sought to find a place to hide, so she hid behind one of the tall columns in the hall.

How he didn't see her right away baffled her, but when she peeked to get a look at him again, she realized that there was another chair seated down the long table. Seated upon the gilded chair was a woman in a dark gown. She had raised a winecup, toasting the God of the Dead, about to drink from the brim of the cup. Knowing that eating the food of the dead made one bound to the Underworld, she did not want this woman to have the same fate. Before Persephone knew it, she jumped out from behind the column and smacked the wineglass from her hands.

The woman had greeted her merrily as if she were a long-time acquaintance. Persephone was shocked to find the woman knew her, even moreso that this woman was the Goddess of Death and Rebirth, Lady of the Ebony Moon, and sister of the King of the Underworld. His sister? Athena, Goddess of War and Wisdom, would have told her of this Goddess, for she knew much. Her mother scarcely spoke of the Underworld, even though she knew most of the divine family. It seemed that her mentors had missed someone.

Presently, she was facing the goddess, for the second time. She had been walking, no, gliding through the halls of Hades with poise and definite ease, her chin held up in a most dignified fashion. She was as pale as Hades, paler even, with long, raven strands of midnight silk that rippled behind her. Her long, dark gown clung to the Goddess perfectly as a pale stretch of ivory peeked from the slit. She was certainly a Presence to be within range.

Then, the goddess spoke. "My dear girl, would you kindly step out from yonder column so that I may see you?" Her tone honeyed with amusement. Persephone gasped in spite of herself, and abashed, she stepped forward. She could protect her thoughts from the Lord Hades, but not from his lady sister!

Persephone was aware of the rising heat in her cheeks. She had been caught…again! But though that was so, she was curious about the mysterious Goddess who dined with Hades before.

"Lady Persephone, you grace me with your presence, " Hekate spoke courteously, though her tone was one of amusement.

Looking up, the young Goddess saw that there was much similarities between Hades and Hekate. Both had the same ghostly pallor, midnight colored hair, and that same impassiveness and nonchalant attitude that both deities shared. But, there was a difference between them that Persephone could not yet see…

"Lady Hekate, you startled me!"

"Did I? My sincerest apologies." Hekate did not sound very sincere. Her tone still held some jocularity. "Is there something you wished to see me for, my lady?"

Flushing a darker shade of pink, Persephone nodded. How did she know? She did not voice anything! "Indeed, I have. Though, it would be best to speak of this in my chamber. Please, this way." She gestured towards the end of the hall.

When the two goddesses were inside of Persephone's chamber, Persephone pulled Hekate to sit down on the bed, but Hekate politely declined, leaning against the wall instead. Persephone took it to sit on her bed.

"I am well enough, Lady Persephone. What is it you wished to speak with me about?"

What to say to the Lady who had so much power in both the Underworld and Upperworld…"Yes, I…can you help me?" Persephone asked timidly.

Her eyebrow arched in a graceful manner, though it did not lend her features any warmth. "That would depend. What kind of help are you asking for?"

She waited patiently, her gaze expectant. The Spring Goddess folded her hands together, lowering her eyes. "I…have been here for quite awhile. Not that I am here of my own free will. Hades came from underneath the ground and seized me to be his bride." She shuddered at the memory of his cold grip. "I told him I did not want to be his bride, nor did I want to be married to him, or to anyone else for that matter. I never wanted to be married! I cried, I begged, I demanded that I wished to go home, and even promised him that I would not tell anyone of what had happened, but he forced a marriage ceremony upon me, and now I am bound to him! No matter what I say, he will not release me! My mother must be sick with worry right now and must think me for dead! I have tried reaching her through our bond, but I cannot! I do not know why, but I think it must be because I am down here, and she is up there. The lord Hades will not let me go, and there is no one take me there."

Hekate listened unmovingly, her face devoid of expression. She had an idea where this was leading to, and although she knew she couldn't do anything about it, she sympathized with the maiden goddess. The girl had been perfectly happy with her mother, content with living in the upper world until her brother came. She had been forced into something she did not want, and suffered great sadness at her marriage. She was but a girl after all, with no prior knowledge nor experience with the opposite sex. She can only pray for her mother to come and take all the bad things away.

"..so will you help me?"

The Dark Goddess looked up from her thoughts at Persephone. "Excuse me, my lady?"

"I request your aid to bring me back to land above, to my mother." The young Goddess repeated.

Hekate merely gave Persephone a blank stare.

Persephone shifted uneasily on her bed. She began twining her fingers in her brown curls. "I did not think there was anyone, mortal or God, who would dare come to the Underworld. But meeting you, your Ladyship, has given me hope that I can return and save my mother the grief of presuming me dead. Will you please bring me back home?"

Seeing the hopeful innocence in her childlike face made the older Goddess close her eyes. She certainly pitied the girl enough to give her credit for thinking of a way to escape, even in her lamenting. She understood what her mother may be feeling. But she could not help her. Hekate opened her eyes and spoke.

"Lady Persephone, as much as it grieves me to tell you this, I cannot help you."

The hope in the spring maiden's eyes dropped its sparkle. Her face became contorted with despair and anguish. One word. Hekate did not give her time to say it.

Sighing, she said "I cannot, for good reasons. What is done is done, and I cannot undo it. Second, it is not…within my power to take you to the Upperworld. To do so would be abducting the Queen, which is a very serious offense, you must realize."

"But I do not wish to be Queen! I never wanted this!" cried the maiden Goddess.

Hekate continued as if she had never spoken. "Also, by abducting the Queen, I would betray the King, Lord of this realm and my brother. I cannot, even though I am a Goddess, I am not about to commit a crime under his nose. I may hold some influence here, but the King's word is law, which I must abide by as well."

"Please, Lady, you are my only hope-------"

"I apologize for my brother's terrible manner of bringing you here, but there is naught that I can do. He is the King, and I cannot and will not betray him. Even I am subject to his rule here."

Persephone burst into tears of grief and despair once more, collapsing on her bed. Drawing a veil of shadow around her, Hekate faded out of the room unnoticed.


End file.
